Little Snake
by Vagabond-Minded
Summary: As someone who's been shielded from the world, without friends, Delila has had only two friends. Her pet snake and her father, Severus Snape. But all of that is about to change when she attends Hogwarts and her father goes back to teach Potions. But Delila soon realizes there are secrets her father has been keeping from her all her life.
1. Chapter 1

_I was writing this on Quotev. But the website will not let me continue to publish chapters! So I'll move it to this website. Listen, it's a cliche OC Harry Potter story. But I tried very hard to give it individuality! If you want to know what the main character looks like, the link is on my profile! Thank you guys for reading!_

* * *

It's not like Delila hasn't been to Hogwarts before. Delila has been there every year since she has been a small infant, her father refusing to let her be in anyone else's care. As a very protective father, he wanted to know where she resided at all times and what she was doing. He cared for her too much and feared the unknown very highly. He has always had his reasons and Delila has never thought it right to pester her father over such things that weren't really an issue to her.

But the day was approaching quickly. The day of her start of Hogwarts. Her and her father had been preparing months in advance. She had her robes made very specially by a shop in Diagon Alley. Her cauldron was her father's old cauldron and it had his initials inscribed on the handle. But the difficult part was taking Delila to Diagon Alley for her to select her wand herself. The wand ended up a bright silver color with shiny white specks in it. The handle was curved but a deep black color, like a dragon's talon. It was not unusual that a dragon heart string was residing in the wand's core. But most important, the handle was made with a very rare snake skin. And it is impossible to break or shatter.

At first, Delila was against it because of her pet snake, Hssiss. But after a little persuasion that the snake was not harmed and that the skin had been shed before it was used, Delila agreed and it became her most prized possession of all. Despite her father the Potions master of Hogwarts, he taught her more of the Dark Arts. She will be very surprised if there is a teacher at Hogwarts that could teach her more than her father ever has. But the time came for her to learn new things. Such as the history of magic, care of creatures, and transfiguration.

Her father was nervous about her being around others that could possibly harm her but he was not scared of the teachers. Except for the Dark Arts teacher. He made it clear to the headmaster, Dumbledore, that Delila was not to be taught the Dark Arts by that Professor Quirrell. Despite him being out of the ordinary, there were many other problems with him that he had to list. And Delila was to have her own dorm away from anyone else and close to the teachers dorms. In a way, the over-protectiveness of her father made Delila happy. He was her closest friend, besides Hssiss.

Delila was in the process of preparing her suitcase and trunk for the whole year when her father came into her room. Severus Snape was a caring, sweet man when it came to his daughter. He loved her more than anyone in the whole world. But there are some things that seem to get on his nerves. Severus was holding in his hands and wrapped around his arm Hssiss. He was a brilliant midnight black color and had gold eyes that seemed to watch you no matter what. He was a very long, very big snake. Severus had gotten the egg when Delila was just a baby and the egg hatched Hssiss. The little snake took an immediate shine to Delila and grew with her. He was bigger than her father now and seemed to have an emotional attachment to Delila because he was always near her. The snake hissed softly and lifted its head.

"Delila, may I have a word?" Severus said as his daughter turned around to face him and Hssiss. Delila flinched a little when she saw her dad's disapproving stare.

"Yes, dad?" She said, nervous. Severus handed the very large python to her daughter and Delila petted his smooth scales.

"I thought I made it clear that Hssiss was to stay out of the potions cabinets," Severus scolded. "He ate 3 of the 10 toads in the box. Now they are running amuck all over the cabinet." Delila kind of winced when she heard the croaking from the toads in the cabinets. Hssiss gave a little flick of his tongue and wrapped around her arm and neck. Delila carefully unwrapped her pet around her arm and placed her on the bed.

"I'll help you retrieve them, dad." Delila said, standing and walking out of her room. Severus stood behind and looked at Hssiss who hissed at him.

"You stay out of my toads," He said, smirking before closing the door and making sure Hssiss couldn't escape again. Delila was already in the cabinets with a bucket and catching toads as they leaped in the air and put them in the bucket. After she caught them all, she put them back in the boxes and sealed them shut. Her father had drilled holes in the top of the boxes so the toads could live. Delila left the cabinets and washed the nastiness from her hands. Her father came down the stairs and watched Delila as she dried off her hands and looked out the window in front of her. He never took Delila as the gloomy type, but some things he couldn't get around. She would randomly stare out windows for several minutes, sigh, and watch the clouds move across the skies.

But he took it as nothing. Delila had scampered passed her father and up the staircase towards her bedroom. She opened up her door and saw Hssiss sitting on top of her trunk. He hissed and laid down on the trunk. Delila smiled and very carefully picked up her pet.

"Alright, boy, into the tank," She urged, placing him carefully in the tank that was large enough for him to be in. She checked the clock on her wall and saw it read a few minutes after 7:30. They needed to leave soon. Delila reached for her bracelet engraved with Lilies and vines. It was the most precious thing she owned, other than Hssiss. Delila smiled a little as she strapped her bracelet on her wrist before lacing up her new black shoes, There was a knock on the door and Severus entered, prepared to help his daughter with whatever she needed.

"It's time to go, Delila," He said in the same monotone he has always had. Delila nodded and lifted her suitcase and trunk. She hesitantly looked at the tank with Hssiss in it and pulled out her wand. "Like I showed you, Delila. Swish, and flick." Severus instructed.

Very carefully, Delila swished her wand to the left and gave a sharp flick, saying "Wengardium Leviosa," The tank picked itself off the ground and Delila smiled a little at her dad. "How was that?"

"Brilliant, my dear." Severus patted her long black hair and she smiled up at him. He picked up her trunk for her while she focused on the tank in front of her while carefully walking down the staircase and towards the outside where the Portkey for the train station was. The two touched the portkey and in an instant it felt like the entire world was spinning. But after a minute, it all ceased and the setting was darker than before. And full of steam. They had reached the train station. Delila knew exactly where to go and she handed off her stuff to the assistant on the train, including Hssiss' tank. She removed her pet from the tank, however. Severus handed over his own suitcases and helped his daughter onto the train.

"Now Delila... I won't be able to go to the students side of the train. So you must promise to stay safe, understood?" Severus said to his daughter. She nodded and hugged her dad.

"I'll see you later tonight, dad," She said before jumping on the train. Severus let out a breath of fear before walking down the line towards the professors separate train.

Delila walked around for many minutes, surrounded by others her age. She didn't understand. It wasn't like what she read in books. They acted very different than what was expected. But then again, she was never considered ordinary herself. Hssiss almost took a snap at one of the fellow first years but Delila kept him contained. "Still, Hssiss," She scolded. Her and Hssiss walked into a compartment that was vacant, and put Hssiss down on the seat next to her. The snake hissed softly and coiled up in her lap. She petted his hide slowly and looked out of the window. The brick wall was not moving yet, which made her happy in a way. Hssiss wound its way around her body and rested his head on her lap. Delila smiled and petted his scaly head. Many minutes of waiting were finally over and the train lurched forward. She shifted nervously as Hssiss wound around her tighter. Delila petted her and sighed.

"It's alright, Hssiss. We're just moving... it will be over soon." Delila spoke in a hushed tone and looked out of the window, staring at the bright sunny sky and clouds. She heard a woman calling out "Anything from the trolley?" but it was quickly tuned out as Delila pulled out a small box from under the seat and opened it up, munching on a small carrot stick and breaking a piece of celery. Hssiss noticed this and he began to sniff a brown paper bag in a separate part of the bag. Delila smiled.

"I haven't forgotten you, Hssiss," Delila said before unzipping the section of the netted bag and pulling out the brown paper bag. She began to unwrap it and ripped it open, A dead rat laid within it and Delila closed the box before picking up the rat by the tail and standing up. Hssiss let out a high hiss and looked at the rat. He followed Delila's hands with his head and top part of his body as she stood on the seat. "Want it, buddy?" She smirked. He hissed again and flicked his tongue outwards. "Catch!"

Delila threw the rat in the air and Hssiss seemed to jump upward, but just extended his body and bit down hard on the rat with his fangs. It traveled down his throat and to his very large stomach. Delila smiled and patted his black head. "Good boy, Hssiss," She said, scratching under his chin. But Delila was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped off the seat and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and very clean demeanor. She opened the door and peered inside, nervous of the very large snake.

"So sorry to bother you, but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," She said, eyeing Delila and the snake. Delila shook her head.

"Deep sympathies for the boy, but I haven't seen one." Delila said in the most polite way she could. But the girl was still staring at the snake as he flicked his tongue at her. Delila looked at Hssiss and then at the girl before shaking her head. "Oh, no, my friend. Hssiss has not eaten toads since early this morning. He's very full by now. No room for anymore," She tried to ease the girl's mind and held out her arm for Hssiss and he coiled around it and her body. "He's perfectly harmless when it comes to humans."

"Right... I guess I'll just be off then," And with that, the girl left, very nervously. Delila sighed and looked at her snake before sitting down and putting her head down on the seat.

"I miss dad already," Hssiss curled up at Delila's small feet and slowly began to drift off himself. Soon, they had both fallen asleep.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Delila woke up to a sudden lurch forward and fell off the seat with a small high pitched scream. She hit the floor and felt Hssiss hit her legs. She looked down at her pet who hissed and slithered up to her. "I must have overslept. Come, Hssiss. Must get changed and then depart, I suppose."

In record time, Delila had put on her uniform and picked up her pet snake before running out and towards the boats where first years were always taken. But along the way, she ran into Hagrid. The half giant man who takes care of magical creatures. He's a very friendly man and always took care of Delila. "Hagrid! What an unexpected surprise!" Delila said, looking up at the giant man.

"Well if it ain't little snake herself," He patted her head and she smiled. "Finally a first year, eh?" Delila nodded happily. Hagrid looked at Delila but then at Hssiss. "Oh, sorry there, Delila. No animals allowed at the sorting ceremony,"

"But he's my best friend! And it would mean ever so much if he were to join me," She said, smiling like a little angel. Hagrid didn't let up.

"Sorry young lady... Best put him back in the tank," Hagrid held out his hand and Delila unwrapped Hssiss from her neck, placing him in his hands. "Yes, sir."

"Don't you fret. He'll be waiting for you in your dorm," And with that, Hagrid walked away and towards the luggage. Delila rolled her eyes and ran towards the boats before quickly squeezing through all the first years and jumping into a boat with great skill. All the other kids stared at her oddness before joining her in the boat. The boats sailed down the water with great ease, pulling themselves just like a magical boat would. It wasn't long before the fog cleared and Delila saw the place she had called her home away from home.

"It's good to be back..."


	2. Chapter 2

There was only one way off the boat and Delila was certain she would fall in and drown to her death. Delila was never taught how to swim so she always stayed away from water. But now, sink or swim, right?

Delila very slowly moved toward the docks and put one foot on the deck but then her other foot, which was still in the boat, began to move away.

"This isn't good... Help? Help!" Delila shouted, flailing her arms wildly. Suddenly, she was pulled from the boat by a random arm and was set on her feet straight again. She looked at her rescuer and saw it was a boy with bright red hair and a very kind smile. "Thank you,"

"Docks are pretty tricky, eh?" He joked and nudged her with his arm. Delila blushed as he walked off with another boy. "Yeah. Tricky," Was all she said before walking behind everyone towards Hogwarts castle. It looked more like England than a school, honestly. Not that Delila has ever been in the center of England, it's just what she has seen and read in books. Delila blinked a little bit and continued to walk towards the front doors. All of the first years began to walk up the very large staircases and towards the Great Hall. Delila saw a familiar pointy hat and feathers and knew immediately that it was Professor McGonagall, the head of one of the houses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" McGonagall announced to the first year students. "Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," Delila smiled a little, knowing obviously that she would be in Slytherin. Her father was the head of the Slytherin house, and since she knows absolutely nothing of her mother, there was no other option. Right?

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; any rule breaking, and you will lose points. And at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup-" Everyone heard a soft croaking sound and Delila looked down, seeing a toad.

"Trevor!" A boy shouted. This must have been the boy who was looking for his toad on the train. What was his name... Neville? Yes, Neville, that's right. Neville grabbed his toad off the ground, apologized to the professor and went back to the crowd.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," McGonagall walked off and Delila looked around at all of the strangers and felt a little claustrophobic among all of these strange kids stepping closer to her to make more space. So very carefully, she slipped out of the crowds and towards the left off the sides of the staircases. But she tripped over her very own feet when she heard someone shout.

"It's true then!" She looked at a boy with slicked back blonde hair. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," Delila was immediately confused. Who was Harry Potter? Why was everyone talking about him? It was clear when everyone looked at the same boy. Dark brown hair, round glasses, a little taller than Delila, and what stood out was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

The blonde continued. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy," He stood in front of Harry Potter and gave a wicked smile. "Draco Malfoy,"

There was a snort and Delila recognized the boy that pulled her to safety off the docks. Draco stared into his soul with the evilest glare that has ever existed. "Think my name's funny, do you? There's no need to ask for yours! Red hair, hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley," 5 times more confusion for not knowing what was so bad about the Weasley's either. "You'll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the 'wrong sort'. I can help you there," Draco held out his hand for Harry Potter.

He just stared at his hand and then looked up to meet his eyes. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." And that was the end of it. Draco put his hand down and Delila smirked a little. Professor McGonagall returned and tapped Draco on the shoulder to get him to move.

"We are waiting for you," The huge doors to the Great Hall were opened and Delila smiled up at the memories of playing here with her father sitting in those big chairs for professors. She used to sit behind the tables, but later moved to her own personal chair beside her father. Severus was the only Professor that brought his child to Hogwarts for the entire year. Most would leave their children, if they had any, with relatives of their own. But Severus trusted no one else to take care of Delila so wherever he went, she went. But now, she would have to weather the seats where all the students were alone.

Delila looked up at the professors table and scanned for her father. She saw him and immediately smiled. He may look kind of scary, but he's very sweet at heart.

Delila stumbled over her feet a little bit when she reached the stairs and stopped in her tracks. "Now can you wait along here, please?" McGonagall instructed with the scroll of names. Delila looked over to the side and saw the rickety old stool that they have every year with the old Sorting Hat on top of it. She was quite excited to get into her house, no matter what it was. She wouldn't exactly be living in a dorm anyways. She will be living in the private quarters that her father had made for her. Not only does he not trust anyone, but he doesn't believe any girl will want to be within 10 feet of Hssiss.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," McGonagall moved out of the way so everyone in the Great Hall could view the old man that stood up and commanded everyone's attention. Delila always liked Dumbledore. He was a very nice man.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note, the dark forest is strictly... forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." That made Delila nervous. Dumbledore concluded quickly. "Thank you," And sat down.

McGonagall unraveled her scroll and looked down at everyone. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses... Hermione Granger!" It was the girl with the bushy hair from the train! Delila watched her walk up to the stool, muttering to herself. The sorting hat was placed on her head when she sat down and it seemed to talk to her in her head. Suddenly, it shouted "Gryffindor!"

She ran off relieved. "Draco Malfoy!" Oh, that guy. The sorting hat wasn't even on his head before it screamed Slytherin. "Susan Bornes!" She was put in Hufflepuff. "Ronald Weasley!" The hat laughed at him. "Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!" He was very relieved and ran over with the other redheads which were obviously his family.

"Harry Potter!" Everyone began whispering. Why was Harry Potter such a big deal? Delila didn't understand. She looked at her father who was staring at Harry Potter very intensely. The sorting hat was placed on his head and then things were silent... Except for Harry Potter whispering 'Not Slytherin' over and over again. And finally the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Harry Potter smiled wide and ran off towards the table with all his fellow house members.

"Delila Snape!" Delila tensed immediately and began to zombie walk her way to the stage. She sat down on the rickety stool and felt the hat on her head began to move and... speak to her mind. "Snape... Yes, very intriguing indeed. Your father; a great wizard he is. A great Slytherin at heart, very cunning. Much potential in you, yes... But your mother... A true Gryffindor she was," Delila tensed immediately at the mention of this. Her mother was a witch? And in Gryffindor? Who was her mother?

But in honoring her father like she had hoped she would, the sorting hat shouted "Slytherin!" McGonagall took the hat off her head and she ran over to the table with her fellow Slytherins. She looked at her father who was clapping and had a grin on his face. It made her happy to see him happy. But Delila was still tense from the mention of her mother... She knew nothing of her mother. Why did the Sorting Hat bring her up?

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard a soft clinking noise. "Your attention please," McGonagall said. All students looked up at the head table. Dumbledore stood up and waved his hands. "Let the feast begin," And suddenly, there were mountains of plates of food in front of everyone. Delila smiled intently and grabbed a lot of food, piling it onto her plate.

"So you're a Snape, huh?" Delila looked at her fellow house member, Draco Malfoy. Delila just nodded awkwardly as sh ate another fork full of mashed potatoes. "How well are you at Potions? Given your father's position,"

"He's taught me everything my mind can retain at such a young age. I'm fairly plausible at Potions," Delila just realized that she was using really big words and bit her lip. "I mean... I'm good at it?" She corrected herself. Draco laughed.

"I'm not an idiot, Snape. I understand the words 'retain' and 'plausible'," Draco said, smirking. Delila couldn't help but smile. Someone with a high intellect must be hard to come by these days. Delila relaxed and indulged Draco into a standard conversation. And although his vocabulary was not as broad as Delila's, his understanding was quite impressive.

They continued on for quite some time before it was announced that dinner was finished. The houses stood up together but Delila ran off. "It was nice to meet you, Draco," Delila held out her hand and he grasped it tightly. Delila smiled a little before running off with her father.

Severus kneeled down and looked his daughter in the eyes. "I'm very proud of you, Delila. You did very well," He said, hugging her. Delila smiled and hugged him back.

"I honor you, dad." Delila grabbed her dad's hand as he lead her down the halls and towards her private dormitory. "Dad... can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Severus said, looking straight ahead. Delila sighed deeply and tensed her hand around her father's.

"Well... when I was being sorted, the sorting hat... it mentioned my mother," She said. Severus stopped in his steps and looked down at Delila who looked up at her father. "She was a Gryffindor... Dad, what happened to mom? Why don't you ever talk about her?" Severus sighed deeply and got back down on one knee.

"Delila... I need you to understand something... Do you remember the stories I would read to you about the dark wizards of the past? And that their one fatal flaw was always caring for the sake of innocence?" Delila nodded. "Well, not all dark wizards are like that. They won't sacrifice their victory because you are a child... they will kill you if given the chance. Do not give them that chance." Delila gasped and covered her mouth.

"Was mom... was she a dark witch, like in the books?" Severus shook his head. "No, Delila. Your mother was the kindest woman I have ever known. And she was incredibly brave." Delila smiled at the thought of her mother and hugged her dad.

"I don't need to know, dad... Not until you're ready," Severus seemed to sigh with relief and hugged his daughter even tighter. "That's my girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Delila woke up to a soft ringing that was her alarm clock. Very slowly, she sat up and saw a giant snake laying on her lap. Delila smiled and petted Hssiss before turning off her alarm.

"Good morning, Hssiss. Time to get up," She said, pushing the big snake off of her lap. Very carefully, she stripped out of her nightwear and into her school uniform, lacing up her shoes and sitting herself down on her bed, patting Hssiss' head before picking up her books and slipping them into her black bag. Delila walked to her mirror in her personal dormitory and ran her hairbrush through it, pulling her hair back in a tight high ponytail.

Delila petted Hssiss one last time and ran out the door. She scampered through the halls of Hogwarts and towards the Great Hall where breakfast was being served. Delila usually eats a fruit yogurt with buttered toast. Guess she will have to adapt to changes now. Delila sat down to a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon, and just sort of stared. She didn't know what to do, really. Delila looked around at her fellow housemates and just kind of shrugged before picking up a piece of toast and munching on it casually.

It was all going to go down smooth...

Until she hit someone hit her in the back. She choked on her bread and coughed a little. Delila turned around and saw Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Morning, Delila!" He said in a creepy and cheery mood. Delila just went with it and smiled at him awkwardly. "I didn't see you in the common room last night."

"My father thought it would be best if I had my own personal dormitory away from strangers. Plus, I don't think anyone will want to be within ten feet of Hssiss," Draco nodded in understanding, though he had no idea who Hssiss was.

"So, what's it like?" Draco said, sitting literally on the table, holding his glass of pumpkin juice. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Professor Snape being your father! What's it like?" Draco seemed to be a new level of curious. Slytherin has been told great things of Severus Snape. They say he is the best potions professor the school has ever seen, even though he can be quite cold. There's almost never been a smile on his face; a genuine one, that is. And he is a very tough professor to please, but Delila is a tough girl and took his criticism well. It was her way to improve and get better with Potions.

And Delila loved her father to death. Yes, there were things he wouldn't teach her, but she respected this man more than anything, and for good reason.

Delila considered her words carefully before speaking. "It wasn't exactly a privileged life. I have lived sheltered in my home. I never exactly had friends. My father was always careful who I came in contact with, I'm not exactly sure why though. But my greatest moments is when I had made my first vile of the Draught of Peace."

"That's a potion that only a Sixth year can make! It's very advanced!" Draco said, amazed at her skill. Delila smiled a little before pulling apart a single strip of bacon.

"My father was always on edge and always cautious... I slipped a little of it into his morning coffee. But of course, he caught on after a few days of feeling relieved of stress. I was banned from the cabinets for weeks," She snickered to herself at her father's accusing, but very calm face. Draco snickered himself and Delila smiled up at him. "But he was very proud of me. My brain is like a sponge. Absorbing things left and right and always retaining new information."

"You have a very advanced intellect," Draco said honestly. Delila bowed her head in respect and ate some of the bacon for the very first time.

After breakfast, it was concluded that she had her first class with him, which was Transfiguration. They both walked there together in comforting silence and took their seats, also in silence, except for the squeaking of the legs against the pavement floor. Delila slid into her chair and she saw a cat jump on the desk. From her years of being here, she recognized the cat as Professor McGonagall but in Animagus form. She's asked her father if she could be an animagus but he claimed it too dangerous for her. Also a reason why he will not let her apparate. And yet, she has a giant pet snake. Her father needs to know what is really dangerous and what she can take a chance on.

Soon, the rest of the class joined the room. But two seats remained empty. Suddenly, while they were all copying down what was on the board, the double doors to the classroom opened and they all looked at Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Delila just rolled her eyes and began to copy down more of her notes while the two boys were relieved, thinking Professor McGonagall wasn't in the room.

"Made it! Could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron sputtered, out of breath and then stunned as the cat jumped off the desk and transfigured into a very human professor McGonagall. The two boys gawked at her advanced skill. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Oh, thank you Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure you and Mr. Potter into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time!"

"We got lost," Harry Potter muttered, sheepishly.

"Then perhaps a map?" McGonagall inquired. "I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Draco snorted softly at this and Delila just nudged him with her elbow. He rolled his eyes and went back to writing things down in his notebook. Delila continued to write in her book until she felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned her head and looked over at Harry Potter and as soon as they made eye contact, he flinched and his hand went up to his scar. Delila looked at him, confused. Was he alright? Did his scar burn? What's wrong?

After a while, she just turned and looked away from him, ignoring what she thought and finished writing ever so quickly.

 **NEXT CLASS**

Delila settled into the seat that she remembered her father said was his seat the first time he came to Hogwarts. Delila took this spot for two reasons. One, it was her father's and maybe it would grant her luck on her first day of the class. After all, he was just a student and now he's head of Slytherin house. Two, it's the closest one on the row to the door and she can make a quick break for it and not be trampled by Gryffindor.

As expected, Draco resided in the seat next to her, calmly. What was it with him? He was a complete jerk to Harry Potter and to Ronald Weasley. What was it about her that made him suddenly relax and not act like he would for everyone else? He must have just felt comforted by her presence. Delila never thought she was good company. Mostly because she drove that girl, Hermione, away just by feeding her pet. Maybe that was just bad timing?

Her train of thought soon wrecked right out of the station when she heard the door fling open and slam against the wall. It was a dark room, yes. But her father had something with wearing black. Must've been his favorite color. Even though black is the complete absence of color.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving. Or silly incantations in this class!" Severus snapped immediately, storming up to the front of the room before spinning on his heel at the front of his desk and folding his fingers together, looking over the entire class. His eyes settled on Delila for a few seconds and there was this wicked gleam in his eyes that Delila knew. He was gonna put her on the spot. She knew it.

"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." He glanced at Delila and Draco. "Who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Severus was being dramatic. Possibly, trying to scare the first years. But he was actually trying to get everyone to focus. This is a technique that Delila saw him use time and time again after many years of sitting in the class behind his desk on the first days of school. But this is the first time he was speaking to her as well.

Severus then stopped speaking and looked over at the Gryffindor table. "Then again... Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough... To Not. Pay. Attention." He was staring directly at Harry Potter. Delila knew that face. Her father was about to humiliate Harry Potter in front of the entire class.

"Mr. Potter... Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione Granger's hand went straight up. And, of course, Delila knew these answers. This was basic stuff.

Harry Potter just shook his head, much to Severus' delight. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Harry Potter was still confused.

"I don't know, sir,"

"And what is the difference between monskhood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, sir."

Poor Harry Potter... Delila didn't like this very much. Her father had ill will against Harry Potter and for no good reason, as far as she could see. "Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter?" Harry Potter himself looked down at the desk in defeat. Even though Harry Potter didn't exactly know why everyone expected him to know everything. Delila could feel that he hasn't even been known to being a wizard until he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

After a pointless stare down with Harry Potter's head, Severus looked over at Delila and she was staring intently at her father. "Miss Delila, tell me the answers, please,"

Delila cleared her throat and nodded. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is also known as 'The Draught of the Living Dead'. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, but are also known by the name 'Achanite'." Severus smiled with pride at his daughter.

"Very good, Delila."

As expected, she got off on the wrong foot to the entire class. Except for Draco. He admired her intelligence. After the class had ended and everyone left for lunch, Delila stood behind to talk to her father.

"Dad, may I have a word?" She said, holding her bag in front of her while her father looked down at papers, scribbling away with his quill.

"What is it, Delila?" He said without looking up from his work. Delila took a breath and began to speak.

"Dad, you seem like you hate that Harry Potter boy a lot. Why is that?" Severus answered without looking up.

"He will prove to be nothing more than a hooligan and a clumsy potion brewer, just like his father. I do not encourage such things in my classroom, you should know that,"

"I do, dad. It's just... Harry Potter doesn't seem all that bad. Maybe if you talk with him without embarrassing him, you could-"

Severus put down his quill and stared at her daughter. "Listen to me, Delila. You are not to speak to Harry Potter. You are not to befriend Harry Potter. You are not to sit at the Gryffindor Table with Harry Potter. I will not have my daughter blithering about like an alley cat!"

"But dad-"

"My words are final, Delila!" Severus stood from his desk and stared Delila in the eyes. She gulped and backed away a little. "Stay away from Harry Potter. He's bad news... Very bad news."

And like any other daughter would have done, she agreed to her father's wishes. She was not to go near Harry Potter. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The class was a core class for first years. It was mandatory she take it, and pass, no matter what. But can she really do it? Can Delila conquer her fear of flying? No. No, she cannot. This is too much for her, she is terrified of flying or when she can see the ground but cannot touch it. Her fears were too great. She can't do it... But she has to. But before she went to class, she went back to see her father down in the potions room.

She sat on the desks as Severus filled out the paperwork for the first day. The attendance sheets for this year pooled to the floor.

"Dad, were you ever good at flying?" Delila wondered out loud, staring off into the distance, not making eye contact with him. If her father was good at flying, there might be a bit of hope for her in the class.

"Honestly, Delila, I was an absolute nightmare on a broom. I've never been much of a flyer," Well, there goes her hope in passing this class. Delila sighed and put her hands on her head.

"Is there any chance of me not breaking my neck today, dad?" Delila said in the dullest of tones. Severus looked up at his daughter and put his quill down in the inkwell, smirking. He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Delila, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. This is something I learned from a great woman. She was my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher a long time ago. When you get into the air, you mutter a charm. It allows your movement to be stable and leveled, almost impossible for you to fall of the broom. It's called 'stabilis et lux',"

Delila looked at him with a quizzical expression and then analyzed the words in her head, frowning a little bit. "T-That's Latin, right?"

Severus nodded once with a smile. "It's an enchantment and it makes you steady as a flat rock. Impossible to fall off the broom. It's the only way I passed the class," A glint caught Severus' eye and he saw Delila's bracelet in her pocket. He was concerned.

"Why aren't you wearing that, Delila?" She looked down at her pocket and looked back up at her dad.

"I don't want to lose it when I'm flying," Delila thought of a good word to describe her emotion if she were to lose it. "That would be horrendous," Her father laughed and just patted her on the head. After Delila handed the bracelet off to her father for safe keeping, she rushed off to her next class at the sound of the dismissal for lunch. She ran towards the field, her books a heavy weight in her arms.

Delila tried to stay upright but quickly lost her balance in the dash, her school books falling from her arms and her body thudding to the dirt and grass. There was a giant stain of dirt and green grass on her cheek and her hands and her books were covered in mud. Delila would certainly be late. She stood from the ground, wiping off her robes and went to pick up her books, but saw they were already picked up from a familiar face. It was Draco; obviously he saw her take that rather embarrassing fall.

Delila retrieved her books from his grasp and smiled, grateful. "Thanks, Draco... I guess I haven't been on my game today; what with the flying class and all," Delila said in her small defense.

"The flying class has got ya all wobbly in the knees? Why?" Draco snorted at her and she wiped off the cover of her potions book, sighing externally.

"It's called a fear of heights, my friend," Delila wiped her knees off and grabbed her books. "Let's go." Both of the Slytherin students walked to the Quidditch pitch in silence, but uncomfortable silence for Delila. Simple small talk on Draco's part would have been a wonderful pick-up, if even bringing up being the Potions Master's daughter once again. Her fear of heights has always weighed on her since she was a littler girl. Delila remembers her father telling her about the star Quidditch player on Gryffindor's side when he was still in school. He was a horrible bully to him, though he's in denial and says he was rising above his childish antics and did nothing in self-defense.

So Delila doesn't like any Quidditch players. Her father has tried telling her that it's unfair to those who aren't evil, but now she's in denial.

Delila and Draco stepped on the Quidditch pitch and found the line-up of brooms on their right. Draco grabbed a broom without hesitation and started to the field, putting down his stuff where the broom was, as everyone else has done. But Delila stopped herself when she was reaching for the broomstick. What if she touches the stupid thing and it takes her right off the ground?

Her fingers finally ceased their trembles and grasped the milky brown wooden broomstick with white knuckles. She held the broom a full arm's length away from herself and walked next to where Draco was residing on the grassy green.

Draco laughed upon seeing her foolishness with the broom and watching her drop it next to her feet immediately. Delila saw Draco's snickering and smacked him with the back of her hand. "It's not funny, Draco!"

"What are you talking about? This is rich!" He said, holding his arm where she hit him, but still laughing like a child.

"No! These things are completely unpredictable! They could lose control, catch fire, break, or even get jinxed! I don't like flying, and I never will." Delila crossed her arms defiantly and Draco decided he was going to let it go, at least for now. Delila opened her eyes and unpursed her lips from her pouting face and looked across the pitch to see the same green eyes she sees in her dreams. Harry Potter stood across the pitch with his own broom and was looking at her in a strange manner. Almost as if he was studying her or something. Delila uncrossed her arms and looked down at her feet. She saw that Harry Potter was looking at her feet as well. Her shoes were untied.

Delila crouched down immediately and tied her black laces up once again and stood ready for class. She could see the Professor approaching them, sliding on her gloves that she must wear for every single lesson. Or every time she flies.

"Good afternoon, class," Madame Hooch said, sliding on her other glove, stepping quickly and receiving good afternoons in return. She stood at the head of the class on the pitch and Delila saw determination in her... Yellow eyes?

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! Well, what are you waiting for?" Madame Hooch said. "Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up!"

Delila quickly scurried over to her broomstick and stood there with a very anxious feeling in her tummy. This could only be bad. Before Madame Hooch could call her out she whipped her wand out of her sleeve and pointed them to her feet, gently making a flicking motion and muttering "Stabilis et lux!"

She felt a feeling of grounding on her whole body and she grinned from ear to ear as she put her wand back in her sleeve before Madame Hooch could say anything. "Now! Stick your right hand over your broomstick and say 'up'."

Delila said up in a forceful tone but the broomstick came swishing passed her face and into her shoulder and collar bone, knocking her backwards on the ground. She heard hysterical laughter come from Draco and she looked up in anger, her eyebrows knitting together and her lips pursed with annoyance. "Think it's funny?"

"I think it's hilarious! Watch this," Draco stuck out his right hand and said a forceful 'Up!' and the broomstick slapped right into his hand. He has a gift... Delila rose to her feet and saw that Harry Potter had his broomstick in his hands as well. And his companion got smashed in the nose by his own broomstick. Harry Potter snickered and he glared at him, saying, "Shut up, Harry!"

Delila tried not to snicker as she said up one more time and the broomstick came towards her hand. The wood bit into her skin making it very uncomfortable.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight!" Delila held her breath and quickly swung one of her legs over the broomstick, holding onto the wood for dear life. Even though she wasn't even off the ground, she was terrified.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard!" Madame Hooch continued to instruct as she watched the behavior of the little Gryffindors. "Keep your broom steady, and hover for a moment. Then lean forward slightly, and touch back down."

I can do that... Delila whispered to herself in her head. "On my whistle; three, two," Madame Hooch's whistle sounded in Delila's ears and she flinched before seeing someone already off the ground out of her peripheral vision. It was someone from Gryffindor, she didn't know his name... But he seemed absolutely petrified to be off the ground!

"Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Hooch said, confused. Everyone began shouting at him, saying "Neville, what are you doing?!" So Neville was his name... Madame Hooch continued to shout his name although the boy had zero control of his broom. He took off into the sky like a bat.

"Come back down this instant!" Madame Hooch shouted. Delila saw Neville get beaten around by his own broomstick and she looked at the one in her hand, dropping the cursed thing like it was on fire. The boy's cries of terror made Delila close her eyes and avoid looking. But in doing that, she almost got smashed into by Neville's rogue broomstick. Draco saw this and grabbed Delila's coat, throwing her to the ground as he jumped out of the way. She screeched in shock and opened her eyes, finally.

She looked at Draco who was already running towards the tunnel Neville had flown out of. Delila stood up and followed, slipping a little as she did so. She looked up and saw Neville hanging from a spear of a statue. "Help!"

"He's gonna fall!" Delila shouted. The coat Neville was hanging from began to rip and he came plummeting through the Earth. His body collided with the concrete and Delila heard a loud snap as he did. She covered her ears and stepped to the side as Madame Hooch ran to help the boy.

She couldn't hear anything with her ears covered and just stepped to the side, gulping in fear. Madame Hooch left with Neville, telling everyone to not take off until she got back. Anyone who was flying would get expelled. Not a problem for Delila, she is never going to fly after that horrid display!

"Did you see his face?" She heard Draco said and turned to see he had a glass sphere in his hands... A Rememberall. "Maybe if the fat lump would've given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse!" Delila was appalled. How could Draco say such a thing?

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry Potter declared, glaring at Draco. The blond turned around and stared down Harry Potter.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find it." He tossed the Rememberall in the air and caught it before getting on his broomstick and taking off towards the skies. "How about on the roof?!"

"Draco, get down! You'll be expelled!" Delila shouted. It wasn't until she heard rustling that she turned to see Harry Potter getting on his broomstick as well. What is with boys?!

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madame Hooch said. Besides, you don't even know how to fly!" His female friend said, staring Harry Potter down. He ignored her and took off towards the skies. Delila bit her lip as the two boys in the sky shouted at each other.

Harry Potter made a lunge for Draco and he avoided him by flipping upside down on his broomstick. Delila gasped and covered her eyes before she shouted, lifting her hands up in the air. "That's it! I'm outta here," And with that declaration, she ran from the Quidditch pitch towards the broom closet and picked up her stuff. Delila heard a whooshing sound behind her but ignored it, figuring out who it was before she could have a chance to blink.

"Delila! What's the rush? Didn't wanna stick around for the show?" Draco said. Delila could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I don't fancy two brutes playing a game of catch the magic sphere. I'm going to go talk to my father and see if he can get me out of this class. Day one and someone already broke something! What's next?!" Delila said, packing up the rest of her stuff and picking it up.

"Delila, flying isn't all that bad." Draco said, holding out the broomstick he had just been using. Delila grabbed the broomstick and dropped it to the ground.

"Humans aren't meant to fly. We're meant to walk. Flying is for birds, bats, Hippogriffs, dragons, and damned Pegasuses. I have no wings, and therefore, I will not fly! End of story." She said, stepping forward towards Draco and staring into his very soul. He gulped and took a step back, staring at her with fear.

Delila began to walk away but stopped and turned back around. "And by the way... It's very hard to be friends with a barbaric renegade." She'd leave him with that. Delila stalked off towards the dungeons to get this sorted out. She will never fly.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of the first day and Delila was sitting in the dungeons, on the couch of the Slytherin common room. She was parked in front of the fire while reading her textbooks and jotting things down on a separate piece of parchment. She was careful not to spill any of her ink on the couch as she put the inkwell on the adamant. She was about to make another mark upon the parchment when the couch moved and she drew a line right across her paper.

"Ah!" She squeaked and turned to see Draco sitting next to her, smirking. She narrowed her eyes at him before blowing on the ink and making a fresh line. "You're a nuisance."

"And you're a princess," Draco snorted before looking down at the paper. Every so often, he would look back at the book and noticed her finger trailing down a specific line before she jotted down the exact line on the paper.

Delila snorted at his ridiculous sounding retort. "I am not a princess, nor do I desire to be one. Princesses do not know the meaning of Felix Felicis, let alone how to brew it…" Delila paused. "Then again, I don't know either. All I've been able to do so far is make my father throw up."

The silence that the two found themselves in was almost deafening, despite the chatter of the common room. The crackling of the fire was no exception as Delila awkwardly stared at the words in her book and forgot that reading was a thing for a few seconds.

"So why the big performance on the pitch? You didn't have to be a jerk, you know," Delila pondered, scribbling something else down before turning the page.

"I don't like that Potter… It's like he has no idea where he comes from. He's disgracing his family by hanging around those blood traitors." He spoke of the Weasleys. Delila's spine shivered with an uncomfortable and gut wrenching feeling that Draco was no better than any pureblood Slytherin in the castle.

"Not everyone has the luck to be born pureblood like you, Draco. Some of us are just ordinary… And our magic didn't kick in until a great catalyst. Harry Potter's will probably be a mystery for all of us, though. I'm not sure what I make of him, either. But I do not hate him." Every time she spoke his name, she used his full name.

Harry Potter. Not just Harry, but Harry Potter. Draco expected this to continue on throughout all of Hogwarts. There was something about Delila in the way she said it that he knew it would become a set pattern.

"You know, Delila… I've never met anyone quite like you," Bile rose in her throat. He wasn't going to ask her out or anything, right?

"Meaning?" Delila put down her quill in the inkwell and peered up at his piercing eyes with a spark of fear in her own emerald green ones.

"Meaning, you are special. And someone I am glad to call a friend—Wait, we are friends, right?" Delila snorted in a very unladylike fashion and patted his shoulder with her right hand, nodding slightly.

"Yes, Draco. We're friends… And how you speak to others is none of my business, I suppose… If you wish to be a nuisance, that's something I can accept. Because it is you." Delila smiled at her officially declared friend and Draco beamed down at her, wrapping the girl into a hug.

That was it. The girl's heart fluttered a little bit before she smiled and pushed her head into his chest just under his chin. These were the moments that Delila lived for. Tender, sweet, and loving. She's shared many moments like this, but all with her father.

After Draco declared himself ready to turn in for the day, Delila headed upstairs to her private quarters and when she got inside, Hssiss was sitting on her bed, waiting for her. He was like a puppy sometimes.

"Hello there, my friend. How was your day?" The snake flicked its tongue at her as if to protest being left alone all day.

"I know, you're upset because I left you here. But don't worry, little Hissy. The weekend will be here before you know it." Delila patted the snake's head and it licked her hand in happiness before slithering to the other side of the bed. Delila crawled into the bed and curled up in the warmth of her sheets. Her toes tangled around the silk and her mind raced with thousands of thoughts.

Sleep came easily to her and she didn't stir even once. When the next day came, Delila woke up with Hssiss curled around her body completely. The snake hissed with every tiny snore he made and Delila giggled, kissing his scaly head before getting her stiff body out of the bed and padding to the bathroom to pee before getting into the shower.

She had to jump to reach the top shelf where her soap was put. Once she was clean, she toweled off immediately, drying her hair viciously. Once it was all good, she pulled it back into a pony tail and put on her mother's cuff and put on her uniform. Another day of classes. This will be the new routine.

Once Delila deemed herself presentable, she said goodbye to Hssiss and left the room with her books and headed down the stairs, almost tripping over robe in the process. Actually, she did. Delila completely got her foot tangled in the end of her robe and she went crashing towards the hard concrete. Her books skidded across the floor and her hands faltered to break her fall. Her nose collided with the ground and she felt a crack. A very loud crack…

She broke her nose! Second day of class and Delila has broken her freaking nose! Blood trickled down her upper lip and she panicked. She had to see her father before classes started. Delila held her sleeve to her nose and scampered away from the common room and the laughter of several kids. Once she was out in the halls, she went to the potion's classroom where she wrapped her hand against the door incredulously loudly and felt nothing but unbearable pain in her face.

"Dad!" She called as the door swung open and Severus looked down with a seemingly disappointed face.

But then he saw her nose and his expression went from annoyed to scared to angry all at once.

"Delila! Sweetheart, what happened?" He said, getting on his knees immediately to examine her face. She cried out in pain as he touched her nose to see just how broken it was.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Dad, stop that!" She said, hissing in pain. "I fell down the stairs…" She was ashamed. That didn't exactly make for a cool story. She could have at least been punched by a Ravenclaw punk or maybe get mauled by dragons.

"Don't lie to me, Delila!" He snapped. "Who did this to you?"

"Dad, I did this to myself! Relax," Delila pressed her sleeve to her nose and winced as she did. Severus watched as his daughter seemed to suffer a little bit. He lifted her up off the ground and set her down on his desk before reaching into his pocket and handing her a white handkerchief.

"Bite down on this," He instructed. She did as she was told and was scared. Just before Severus could do anything, the door opened and in walked someone.

"Severus, I need to talk with you!" Professor McGonagall? What is she doing here?

"Not now, Minerva. I'm busy at the moment." Severus ran his thumbs down Delila's nose and felt the break along the bridge. "Okay, Delila. Breathe in… On three, okay?"

Delila held up her thumb to show him an okay. Severus said one and then his thumbs jerked her bone back into place. Delila's screech was muffled through the handkerchief that he gave her. Her hands dug into the desk below her and she moaned with pain as Severus removed the cloth from her mouth and put it to her once again bleeding nose.

"You're a monster! That hurt more than the break!" She shouted in her dad's face as he just scowled and wiped her lip. Severus pulled out a white bandage strip out of his robes pocket and placed it over the break to hold it in place.

"Okay, Delila. Keep that on until 12 and then see me during your lunch break. I'll make sure it hasn't gotten any worse." He instructed her, helping her out of the classroom. Delila held the cloth close to her nose and passed McGonagall.

"Good morning, Professor. Hope you're well?" The girl smiled at the elderly woman who seemed a little shocked at the girl's polite ways.

"Yes I am, Ms. Snape. Thank you." Delila smiled at her but the smile was obscured by the handkerchief so she simply bowed her head and left the room, scurrying towards the Great Hall in attempt to eat before her first class. As she scurried, her feet scuffed across the floor and she tumbled in, wiping her nose as she did so and sniffling. Once she got to her seat, she piled on 4 hot cakes and some scrambled eggs before lightly salting it and putting honey on her cakes. Just as she was about to bite into the cakes, someone cleared their throat rather obnoxiously. She looked up and saw a group of Gryffindor boys staring down at her in… what emotion was that? It didn't look like anger.

"Little miss head house daughter… I hate to break it to you but… This is the Gryffindor table. Your slithering kind is to sit _over there_." The boy said, glaring at her. Delila's face turned a scarlet red and she looked down, only to realize that she was, in fact, seated with Gryffindors!

In her state of anguish, she must have sat down at the wrong table. Delila leaped to her feet and grabbed her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know—" Her words were silenced.

"You aren't welcome near us, Snape. Go join the rest of the snakes." The 'leader' declared, glaring at her in hatred. Delila frowned and walked away from the table, back towards the Slytherin table. When she sat down, she stiffened as she could feel almost every Gryffindor glaring at her with heated stares. It was painful.

Delila decided against food this time. After that, she wasn't hungry any longer. She just stared at her fellow housemates and held the handkerchief to her nose, wiping her upper lip and groaning slightly. She reached for a napkin in front of her, ripped a little of it off, and put some of it in her nose, trying to stop the bleeding. If this wasn't one of the worst mornings ever, she didn't know what was.

Delila was perfectly content sitting on her own when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at a much older student, decked out in a Gryffindor uniform. He looked quite cheerful and kind and he spoke in a soft tone.

"Sorry about that, miss. Gryffindors like that give us a bad impression for the other houses." Delila didn't know how to respond. She simply nodded, sniffling and wiping blood away.

"I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood. Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team." He said, holding out his hand. Delila wanted to be polite but her hands were covered in blood. She pulled her overly large sleeve over her hand and shook it graciously.

"Delila Snape. Forgive my need to refuse skin on skin contact, as you can see, it's not the most sanitary thing at the moment," She held up her hand that was covered in blood and he nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for apologizing, but it's okay. Some people are just harder to get along with… I've never really had any friends." Oliver gently placed a hand on her shoulder before asking her.

"Maybe you'd like to watch the try-outs for our new team? I mean, Slytherins aren't really common on a Qudditch pitch for Gryffindor try-outs, but you're certainly welcome to watch," Delila made a face of thought, twisting her nose and looking up at the sky and squinting her eyes.

"Um… It all depends on what I do that day. If I have nothing planned, then yes, I'd love to." Oliver nodded in understanding before setting down his notebook, pulling out his quill and inkwell and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"This is the time and date. I hope to see you there, Lady Slytherin," He smirked at the nickname he gave her and she grinned up at him sheepishly. Every Slytherin at her table was giving her a series of dirty looks and angry glares.

Oliver walked off towards the Gryffindor table and Delila looked up just in time to see the infamous Harry Potter looking across the Great Hall at her. He waved and she gulped, looking down at the paper.

"Respect his wishes… respect his wishes," It was getting harder. This boy was… a whole entire new story. He was intriguing, in a way. But despite everything her brain said, her father's words were still in her mind and she will not disobey him.

She will stay away from Harry Potter.


End file.
